hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Chakram (episode)
Amarice reunites Xena with her broken Chakram, but she doesn't know what it is, or remember anything about her evil past. The group realise that she has completely lost her edge and abilities without her memories of the past, and the only way to restore this is to repair the Chakram. But they must avoid Ares and another God of War, Kal, on their way to the temple of the Chakram. Summary Ares and Kal, another war god, argue in Kal's temple. Kal wants Xena, but Ares tells him to stop it; she isn't his to take. Ares says Kal is upset because Ares stole the Dark Chakram a long time ago. Kal says Xena teamed with Eli and this is a bad thing somehow. Ares disappears. Kal sends the monk Kalib into the Chakram Chamber. Kalib finds himself surrounded by skeletal remains as he approaches the altar, which contains two interlocking circles. One of the circles is empty and the other holds a silver and white chakram. Kalib grabs the chakram and is engulfed in flames when fire erupts from the altar. Joxer and Amarice stare in wonder as Xena and Gabrielle lock in an emotional embrace. Eli has done what seemed to be the impossible -- raise them from the dead. Joxer says he is glad they aren't dead. Amarice pulls the two broken halves of Xena's chakram out of her bag and Xena eyes them curiously. Amarice puts a blanket around Xena and gives her the broken chakram. Joxer leads Amarice away. Gabrielle says she can't believe they're back. Xena says they're together always. Xena says she has misplaced something. She put the chakram together. Gabrielle says she doesn't know how it can be fixed. Xena says she doesn't know what it is, but it's sharp and looks dangerous. Gabrielle can't believe Xena doesn't remember. Xena says she's hazy on everything. Xena, Joxer, Gabrielle and Amarice go to town. Gabrielle gets cool threads -- brown Amazon-like clothing. Xena has a long red gown one with a scarf. Gabrielle also has sais, which Amarice says are for Xena. Xena says she doesn't know anything about weapons. Someone asks what is a warrior without a weapon; Xena thinks it's a riddle. But a guard says she's ripe for the picking. Fighting ensues, with Gabrielle using those sais very well and Amarice kicking butt. Xena gets hit in the face and knocked down. The head guard goes for Xena. Joxer knocks down a bunch of guys, and Gabrielle tells him to go help Xena while she and Amarice kick more butt. Xena and Joxer run. The head guy knocks down Gabrielle and Amarice. Xena drops the town gate and they escape. Back at the Cave, Eli waits. Everyone is confused as Xena continues to behave like a completely different person. Xena says she can't remember anything about violence. Xena has lost her fire, her edge, her marbles, her self. Xena feels empty. Eli can't figure out what happened. When Eli learns that it was Kal's guards who attacked them, he realizes there must be a reason for Xena's condition. Suddenly, Kal's guards approach the temple and the group slips out the back to find Eli's friend Kalib in search of some answers. Meanwhile, Ares materializes in Kal's fortress and the two gods agree to work together to prevent Xena from becoming herself again. Xena plays with the sais, but doesn't know how to do anything with them. Xena tries to remember, but doesn't believe the stories the others are telling her about her evil days. Amarice gets upset with the memory loss and Xena's "innocence" and goes off hunting, Xena follows Amarice. Eli and Gabrielle talk. Gabrielle says she isn't taking the way of love anymore. She says her "path is with Xen, helping her, however she can. Later, Xena and Amarice are hunting for food when they are attacked by Kal's lieutenant. Amarice is knocked unconscious and Xena is taken to Kal's fortress, where she is put in manacles. Gabrielle searches for Xena and finds Amarice. Gabrielle tracks Xena, everyone else follows. Ares pops in and watches. Kal starts to explain his plans for Xena, but Ares arrives and sets her free. Convinced that Kal is trying to pull a fast one, Ares engages him in battle. Xena looks at a mural on the wall and becomes mesmerized by an image of a chakram. She suddenly has visions of past battles, but shakes the memories from her head. Xena escapes through an open window and meets up with her friends. They arrive at Kalib's library, which has been totally ransacked. Xena and Eli realize that Kalib is dead. Joxer just misses watching Xena disrobe. Xena climbs in the bath. Joxer turns around and finds Xena there. He is embarrassed. He asks Xena about Gabrielle, and how to tell her he loves her. Xena says Joxer expects too much; he should just tell her with no strings attached. Joxer leaves. Ares appears to Xena. He gives Xena a massage. Xena doesn't seem to know what "bad" is. She stands up and gives Ares plenty to look at. Ares says its all about him and Xena, and how they are destined to rule the world together and bring order to the world. They begin to kiss just when Gabrielle interrupts. She is none too happy to see Ares is there, Gabrielle says hes still the same person he always is just with shorter hair noticing Ares shorter haircut. Ares disappears. After looking through Kalib's scrolls, Eli discovers that they need the chakram of light to bring Xena back to normal. But only the purest soul can touch it without being destroyed. The chakram of light is also one of the few things on earth that can kill a god, which explains why Ares and Kal are so eager to get hold of it. Whoever has possession of the chakram could wipe out all the other gods. Kal and Ares talk. They call a truce and agree to work together against Xena's efforts to get the Light Chakram. They decide to greet Xena with an army at the Temple of the Chakram. Xena prays, with the broken chakram in her hands. She doesn't know if they're doing the right thing. Gabrielle comes to her and tells her it'll be okay. Xena questions the restoration of her dark self. Gabrielle appears and tells her without the light and the darkness, Xena is defenseless. The group rushes to the Chakram Chamber and Xena retrieves the chakram of light. When she exits the chamber, her friends are surrounded by Ares, Kal and his guards. Ares and Kal freeze when they see that Xena has the chakram, but she can't make the kill and drops it to the ground. Amarice grabs the chakram of light and Eli rushes everyone back into the chamber. Xena places the broken halves of her dark chakram into one of the altar's interlocking circles. Ares and Kal burst into the chamber and Xena destroys Kal with the chakram of light. Xena is stunned by her actions. Ares tells Xena it wasn't her fault, and she should just give him the chakram. Xena picks up the other chakram. The altar repairs Xena's dark chakram and she holds both chakrams above her head and strikes them together. Sparks fly and Xena is left holding a new chakram forged from the dark and light ones, inscribed with a Yin and Yang symbol. Xena is back! Ares asks Xena why she neutralized the chakrams. Xena says no one needs that kind of power, and Ares leaves with nothing. Back at Calebs, Eli bids them all goodbye; he's going to stay and read awhile. Eli tells Xena that it wasn't all him that resurrected them. Joxer tells Gabrielle she doesn't have to say anything; he just wanted her to know. The four walk toward Greece. Xena and Gabrielle lag behind Joxer and Amarice. Xena thanks Gabrielle for putting her back together again. She tells Gabrielle that when she asked for a sign, she got the Bard, and that meant they were doing the right thing. Disclaimer Xena's Dark and Violent Past was restored during the production of this motion picture. Background Information *Kevin Smith (Ares) debuts a new short haircut that he keeps for the rest of the series. He asked to be allowed to cut his hair, since he felt that his long hair made it tougher to get other acting jobs. *Gabrielle once again kills several times in this episode. She later reaffirms that she has finally found her true path in fighting by Xena's side. *The scene of Ares confronting Eli was not in the original script. It was included as it seemed akward that Eli be in the middle of a fight and not doing anything. *The scene of amnesiac Xena contemplating her life was not part of the original script. Director Doug Lefler brought the crew back in for another day of shooting because there wasn't a strong enough reason for Xena to want to return to her past self. Also, according to writer Chris Manheim, they added the scene in order to lengthen the show, since they were a few minutes shorter than their alloted episode length. *Gabrielle had been intended to return to fighting with a staff, and they were going to bring back the eagle-headed one that Ephiny gave her in "Hooves and Harlots", since it looked more warlike than the old one. But when Lucy got pregnant they knew that Gabrielle was going to have to carry the bulk of the action sequences for a while, so Rob decided to give her a pair of sais instead. *Renee's favorite costume was the one introduced in this episode. It was comfortable, and she liked the fact that the underskirt was actually shorts, giving her more freedom of movement. She kept one set of this when the show ended. *This episode marks the first return of Ares in the normal Xena timeline since "Sacrfice Part 2", but he also appeared in the season four finale "Deja Vu All Over Again" in modern day. *This episode picks up on the Joxer-Gabrielle romance superarc started in A Comedy of Eros. *Lucy Lawless' pregnancy is already noticable in this episode. *Xena gets a new chakram in this episode. *This episode almost implies a confirmation of a psychic connection between Xena and her Chakram. When her Chakram is broken, her memories go along with it. She then restores them when she fuses the Light and Dark Chakram together, as if she has balanced out her past. *It is confirmed in this episode that Ares stole the Dark Chakram and gave it to Xena in her dark days. Links and References Guest Stars *Ted Raimi as Joxer *Jennifer Sky as Amarice *Timothy Omundson as Eli *Kevin Smith as Ares *Antonio Te Maioho as Kal *Mark Rounthwaite as Calib References Season Navigation Category:XWP episodes Category:XWP Season Five Category:Rome Category:Episodes not set in Greece Category:Xena's Past